Team Jesta
Team Jesta are the mass production of Protoman when the US government successfully created their first robot. Albiet thru kidnapping Dr. Light. However Dr. Light put a lock in the Protoman and Jesta suit making them useless, unless the suit chooses the wearer. After Jake became Protoman, he personally choose the wearers of the Jestas. Each members are old friends of Jake. Only twelve exists. Appearance RGM-89D_Jegan_Type_D_OVA.jpg|MKI Form Stark_Jegan_OVA_Version.jpg|MKI (Artillery) rgm-96x.jpg|MKII Form (Standard) Jesta_Cannon_-_OVA_Version.png|MKII (Cannnon) jesta_ewac.jpg|MKII (EWAC) rgm_96xp.jpg|MKII (Powered) 17133.jpg|MKII (Tank) 16621.jpg|MKII (Long Range) 1484.jpg|MKII (Support) 130964.jpg|MKII (Scout) 520.jpg|MKII (Assault) 4124.jpg|MKII (Gunner) 1249.jpg|MKII (Heavy Artillery) 9626380661_0d3e0303f3_b.jpg|MKII (Interceptor) 9626382845_23d43ce25f_b.jpg|MKII (High Mobility) Members *'Nigel -' An air force ace pilot. His custom form is the MKII (High Mobility), due to his specialty in speed. Though generally a gentle and calm man, Garrett addresses his superiors in an arrogant manner, which is primarily due to great confidence in his own skills. *'Ichigo -' A police inspector of america. His custom form is the MKII (Powered). Ichigo is a model policeman who firmly believes in doing the right thing. Though he is very strict with himself, he will do everything he can, even bend police rules. *'Nozo - '''An employee of a software company. Her computer skills are equal to Pixel, a master hacker. She is also an experience navigator and scanner. Her custom form is the MKII (EWAC). *'Watts - A former tank commander, now instructor. To his dismay he is often used as a springboard. His custom form is the MKII (Tank). *'Darrel - '''A heavy weapons specialist of the British Army. His custom form is the MKII (Cannon). *'Tsuyoshi - 'A sniper of the japanese army. His custom form is the MKII (Long Range). *'Morimichi - 'A soldier of the japanese army. Partner with Tsuyoshi. His custom form is the MKII (Support) *'Cody - 'A member of a bomb squad in China. His custom form is the MKII (Assault) *'Tai - 'A FBI Agent. His custom form is the MKII (Gunner) *'Kari - 'A civilian and former guerilla warfare specialist and also half-sister of Colonel Poa, now Lieutenantman. Her custom form is the MKII (Scout). *'Sarah -''' A rookie detective in Germany. Her custom form is the MKII (Interceptor). *'James -' Captain in the Royal Australian Navy. He have strong bond with his ship, which the Bloody Barons destroyed. His custom form is the MKII (Heavy Assault) made from remains of his sunken ship. Category:User:DeathBloodBass Category:Groups Weapons and Technology '''MKI *Machine Gun Pod - A head mounted armament. *3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack - These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time or simply launched. *Beam Saber - The standard close range armament. The MKI is equipped with a single beam saber stored in a recharge rack located in the right hip armor. The beam saber features a pair of beam emitters which can be adjusted to a high or low-output mode. *Bazooka - In place of a machine gun, the MKI can be outfitted with a bazooka. The bazooka fires explosive physical rounds at a high velocity that do significant damage on impact. *Bullpup Machine Gun - The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one, which is stored on the hip. They can use beam weapons like Megaman and Protoman due to ineffective power generators. *Shield - A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament. A shield can be equipped to either arm of the MKI in order to increase defense against both beam and physical attacks. **2x 2-Tube Small MIssle Launcher - The shield also possesses minor offensive capabilities as it is built with two 2-tube small missile launchers. MKI (Artillery) *Machine Gun Pod *3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack *4x Beam Saber - The Artillery form is equipped with four beam sabers stored in a recharge racks on the unit's forearms. *Bullpup Machine Gun *2x 3-Tube Missile Pod - The MKI (Artillery) can mount three tube missile pods on each shoulder. These missile pods can be ejected from the unit to increase the unit's speed. Each missile has a large blast radius and appears to be capable of destroying a ship. *Hyper Bazooka - For heavier firepower the MKI can be equipped with a hyper bazooka that fires heavy rounds. The hyper bazooka's rounds release many small projectiles that cover a large area. MKII *Machine Gun Pod *2x 3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack *Beam Saber *Beam Rifle - A being upgraded by Mother Elf the MKII possess the capability to use long-range beam weapons. The MKII's beam rifle has a higher rate of fire than the prototype beam rifle of MKI series, with both standard and burst-fire modes. Furthermore, the MKII's beam rifle is more advanced than the standard beam rifle found on MKI units. Like most beam weapons of its time, the Jesta's beam rifle is powered by an energy cap. The beam rifle features a stock, a different pistol grip, a vertical fore-grip, a suppressor, an EOtech-like sight, folding front and back post iron sights, and picatinny-like railings at 3 and 9'o'clock. *Shield - Unlike the MKI's shield which is arm-mounted, the MKII's shield is mounted on a moveable arm attached to the backpack. The shields were shown to be positioned over the back while the mobile suit was on a sub-flight unit. **2x 2-Tube Small MIssle Launcher